masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Engineer
Mass Effect The Engineer is a tech specialist, able to quickly and easily manipulate the environment with specific talents, and repair or modify technical equipment. Gameplay focus is on shaping the battlefield during combat, healing the party, and debuffing enemies (disabling weapons and lowering shields). Even though they begin the game with only pistols and an omni-tool, Engineers can unlock the ability to hack enemy technology. Engineers possess all tech abilities, but can only equip light armor and may gain specialist training with pistols as well. They possess no biotic skills. Tech skills focus on crippling and damaging the enemy; tech proximity mine damage is, admittedly, often viewed as a secondary effect, but should not be discounted. Engineers also possess the First Aid and Medicine talents, making their healing very effective. The Engineer class talent reduces recharge time for tech talents and increases tech protection. Talents Class Talent The Engineer class talent reduces the recharge time of tech powers and increases tech protection. An Engineer can specialize into Medic or Operative giving them access to levels 7 - 12. Each point spent in the Engineer talent gives abilities as listed below: # Reduces recharge time of Sabotage, Overload, Damping, AI Hacking, Neural Shock, and First Aid by 4%. Increases tech protection by 6%. # Reduces recharge time on all tech talents by 6%. Increases tech protection by 9%. # Reduces recharge time on all tech talents by 8%. Increases tech protection by 12%. # Reduces recharge time on all tech talents by 10%. Increases tech protection by 15%. # Reduces recharge time on all tech talents by 12%. Increases tech protection by 18%. # Reduces recharge time on all tech talents by 14%. Increases tech protection by 21%. Mass Effect 2 Engineers are tech specialists, the only class able to employ combat drones on the battlefield. Engineers are the most effective class at blasting through enemy defenses and disabling opponents. Engineers can spawn combat drones to harass enemies or force them out of entrenched cover positions. Weapons Training *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns *Heavy Weapons Powers Mass Effect 3 Engineers are tech specialists, the most effective class at disabling the defense of the toughest enemies or incapacitating them to render them harmless. In combination with their weapons training, Engineers have the unique ability to spawn combat drones that can harass enemies or force them out of entrenched cover positions. Powers Weight Capacity Weight Capacity}} The Engineer has a weight capacity bonus of 10 at Level 1 of Tech Mastery, increasing to 30 at Level 2. A maximum capacity bonus of 50 is achievable by choosing the 'Weight Capacity' upgrade at Level 5 of Tech Mastery. This puts the Engineer in league with the Adept, with the lowest potential weight capacity compared to other classes. Mass Effect: Andromeda Mass Effect: Andromeda no longer uses the class system of a locked in character "class" chosen at the beginning of gameplay but uses flexible Profiles instead. Pathfinder Ryder has the ability to change profiles at anytime (including during combat). This allows a vastly larger amount of customization than seen in prior Mass Effect games. The Engineer profile is one of seven profiles available to Ryder. Engineers are experts in both offensive and defensive tech powers. This profile reconfigures Ryder's implant, enabling him/her to maintain constant control over a small combat drone which assists and protects him/her in battle. Bonus power - COMBAT DRONE: A small drone improves recharge rate for tech abilities and self-destruct with an EMP pulse if enemies get close. The improved recharge rate is lost after destruction. See Also *Medic *Operative *Engineer Guide *Engineer Guide (Mass Effect 2) *Engineer Guide (Mass Effect 3) de:Techniker es:Ingeniero fr:Ingénieur it:Ingegnere pl:Inżynier ru:Инженер (класс) uk:Інженер (клас) Category:Engineers Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda